Último Peldaño
by Istel
Summary: ·:ONE SHORT:· A veces bajar las escaleras se convierte en el tramo más largo del mundo.Otras en el más corto.A veces te da miedo.En ocasiones solo sirven para prepararte


**Disclimer: Por desgracia todos lo personajes de esta historia son propiedad de gente más importante que yo que tiene más dinero que yo y que escribe mejor que yo. (Lease la señora J.K. Rowling)**

**Esto es un experimento que nació una noche de miercoles a las 00:00 así que no seais crueles con las opiniones. Es una peculiar visión de un peculiar encuentro y a parte una peculiar visión de uno de mis personajes preferidos de Harry Potter (Si lo averigüasteis, enhorabuena :D)**

**Y sin más La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A. y el Foro de Hogwarts, presentan:****

* * *

**

**Último Peldaño**

_"1,2,3…"_

Bajó las escaleras de la mansión preparándose en cada peldaño para mostrar su magnifica máscara de señorita de la alta sociedad.

_"4,5,6…"_

Tenía que serenarse y disimular. Convertirse en la mejor actriz de Inglaterra. Volver a ser la hueca de siempre.

_"7,8,9…"_

Se ajustó la máscara azul, la que cubriría su rostro durante el baile de la noche. Colocó un mechón rebelde que bailaba ante sus ojos. Estiró los guantes y siguió

_"10,11,12 …"_

Odiaba todo lo que habría al bajar del todo. Otra fiesta más de sociedad. Aburrimiento asegurado.

_"13"_

Tropezó levemente con los bajos del vestido y maldijo por lo bajo a la tela, el corpiño, los encajes y los bordados

_"14,15,16…"_

Cogió aire de nuevo y deslizó su mano por el pasamanos. De nuevo a su vida vacía, sin brillo. De nuevo su pose de muñeca hueca.

_"16,17,18…"_

Ojalá algo la sacase de su lenta agonía. Tal vez tendría que armar un escándalo, allí delante de toda la gente importante que esperaba verla brillar como el ángel que era. Sus ojos centellearon.

_"19,20,21…"_

Se paró en seco alzando la cabeza al ver una sombra y le vio. Durante unos segundos sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando aquellos ojos. Grises.

_"22,23,24…"_

Bajó tres escalones más, cortando el contacto con los ojos y prosiguió con su preparación. Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, él había desaparecido.

_"25,26,27…"_

Absurdo. Él no podía haberse dado cuenta de nada. ¿O si?

_"28,29 y…"_

Solo tres pasos más.

- ¡Narcissa!

- Ya estoy Trix. Ya estoy – Murmuró con voz cansada

_"30"_

Narcissa bajó el último escalón con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. Esa sonrisa que hacía que los hombres más fríos se derritiesen. Aquella que arrebataba miradas hasta de los maridos más fieles.

Atravesó la sala erguida, con los ojos vacíos, mirando a cualquier lugar. Escuchó a alguna de sus "amigas" llamarla desde el otro extremo de la sala y se acercó con resignación. Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos escuchando las virtudes que tenía la seda india sobre la persa Narcissa estaba al límite de su aguante. Se puso a recordar los escalones.

_"1,2,3…"_

Máscara de señorita de la alta sociedad

_"4,5,6…"_

Serenarse y disimular. La mejor actriz de Inglaterra. Volver a ser la hueca de siempre.

_"7… "_

- ¿Baila?

La joven levantó la mirada dispuesta a declinar la oferta de la manera más sutil que sabía, hasta que se cruzó con sus ojos grises. Tan llenos de arrogancia. Tan cargados de… ¿Ironía? Narcissa se sintió fastidiada.

"_8,9,10…"_

- Lo siento, sería una desconsideración por mi parte dejar de prestar atención…

-Insisto – Una mano brusca la agarró del brazo y la sacó a la pista.

_"11,12,13…"_

- No hacía falta ser grosero, ni violento.

_"14,15,16…"_

- Tampoco hay que ser mentirosa con sus "amigas" – Susurró el hombre con su fría voz sujetándola fuertemente la cintura - ¿No cree señorita Black? – Ella le miró con los ojos centelleantes y soltó la mano que le daba – Me parece que no entiende la situación señorita Black. – El hombre la volvió a coger apretando más fuerte – Ahí es donde debe tener la mano – Explicó con infinita paciencia.

_"17,18,19"_

- Señor Malfoy, deje de ser tan brusco. Creí que le habían enseñado a cómo se debe tratar a una dama. – Sin que Narcissa se hubiese dado cuenta, él la había sacado de la pista principal de danza, y ambos disfrutaban de un baile privado en una pequeña estancia con altas cortinas

_"20,21,22…"_

- Y según me habían informado usted no era más que una maravillosa dama de la alta sociedad a la que le encantaba el azul

_"23,24,25…"_

- Parece que se ha tenido que informar sobre mí, señor Malfoy. ¿Acaso no me recordaba a pesar de haber estado cinco años en la misma casa del colegio? – Narcissa sonrió, ella nunca era recordada. Tan solo su hermana la rebelde y su otra hermana la psicópata. Y para el "Señor" Malfoy no había sido una excepción. La pregunta era si se había interesado por su sonrisa o su belleza. Últimamente todos se interesaban por ella con esos motivos como estandarte.

_"26,27,28…"_

- Me interesé al ver su expresión en las escaleras – Narcissa dejó de bailar de repente y fijó sus ojos azules, que de nuevo tenían ese brillo salvaje y ajeno a cualquiera que no la conociese - Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer hasta que la ví – Cuando comprendió lo que iba a pasar, Narcissa intentó serenarse y bajar los últimos escalones hacia su armadura de banalidad

_"29 y…"_

Entonces él la besó. Con tanta pasión, furia y urgencia, que Narcissa se quedó allí. Al umbral del último escalón. Y se dio cuenta de que con él, aquel truco ya no funcionaría nunca. Tendría que ser Narcissa, perfecta y bella; pero sobre todo Black, con aquella oscuridad eterna, que había hechizado el metal de los ojos de él. Se separaron y ella quiso hablar primero.

- Señor Malfoy – Comenzó a decir haciéndose la ofendida

- Señorita Black – La cortó el recalcando el apellido – Quédese conmigo en ese último peldaño. Para siempre

- Para siempre es mucho tiempo

Narcissa se separó de él y caminó hacia la sala de nuevo. A mitad del caminó el la alcanzó y se inclinó sobre su oído

- He dicho para siempre

La robó un beso y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

- Está bien

Contestó ella antes de que saliese. Él no se giró del todo. Volteó la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

- Iré a decírselo a sus padres Señorita Black

- Señora Malfoy – Puntualizó ella

- Malfoy Black. – Dijo él caminando hacia la puerta – Para siempre

* * *

Y ya está. Os dije que tenía ganas de escribir un Short y esto se me ocurrió porque todos los días tengo que subir y bajar un montón de escaleras, y hoy me encontré con las escaleras más hermosas y mas largas del mundo - Soy una exagerada - Es que tengo algo de fobia a esas maravillosas cosas con peldaños 

Ahora y después de este rollo pido Revews! Ya sabéis botoncito del GO

En cuanto a los otros fics, estoy esperando que publiquen uno (Una escritora buenisima) Y a ver si se anima

Un besito para tods

Istel


End file.
